1. Field of the Invention
Methods and systems relating to the identification of areas that are under volume in a subject's skin are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for delivery or injection of fillers into a subject or subject's face for cosmetic purposes are well-known. Despite the fact that such methods are being used with ever increasing frequency, the art has seen little in the way of developments in regard to certain aspects of these injection methods.